


A Happy Place in Which to Dwell

by themacerlife



Series: Alpha Cheryl/Omega Toni [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Cheryl Blossom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blossom Family Gathering, Domestic Fluff, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Omega Toni Topaz, POV Toni Topaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themacerlife/pseuds/themacerlife
Summary: A continuation of Alpha Cheryl, Omega Toni and their pup, Noah. The Blossom family has gathered for Nana Rose's 100th birthday where Toni gets to show off her son and Cheryl still hates Jughead.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Alpha Cheryl/Omega Toni [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438675
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	A Happy Place in Which to Dwell

**Author's Note:**

> There is little plot to this, but it is another glimpse into Choni's life as mothers. Let me know what you think!

Little Noah Jay Topaz-Blossom was approaching his eighth month of life and while he was able to crawl all over the place and pull himself up to stand on his wobbly legs, his favorite place was pressed against his mother’s side, resting on her hip. 

As Thistlehouse filled with countless redheaded Blossoms on a warm June day, Noah watched from his mother’s arms. His little hands were holding on tight to her oversized white and gold flannel top and he suckled on the pacifier in his mouth. 

“What’cha think, baby? Who are all these strangers?” 

Toni, Noah’s mother, smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his head of messy brown curls. She tickled his belly and Noah giggled as he waved an arm around and babbled in response. 

His pacifier fell out and tumbled to the ground and Toni sighed, “You love making messes for mommy, don’t you?” 

She bent down to grab it and when she stood, a few of the omegas from the Blossom family were approaching. 

Some had bright red hair, others who were mated into the clan did not. Regardless, they all offered Toni hugs and welcomed little Noah who watched with his big doe eyes from Toni’s arms. 

Adeline, one of the Blossom cousins closest in age to Toni and always one of her favorites at these family gatherings, gently squeezed her elbow. “Toni! It’s so good to see you. We missed you at the family reunion.” 

“Hey, yeah I’m sorry but this little one was only a few days old and Mommy still wasn’t feeling great. How about it?” She had turned to face Noah as she spoke and when she smiled at him, he blushed and tucked himself into her neck. 

The ladies around her all but squealed at how cute the little pup was and Toni just smiled. She was used to people fawning over her baby at this point. How could they not? He was  _ perfect _ . 

Another relative, Lorraine, sighed, “I simply cannot wait to have pups of my own, but I need to convince a stubborn alpha that we are ready to be parents.” 

Adeline shrugged, “I don’t think anyone can be convinced of that. It’s just something that you have to believe.” 

Toni teased, “Says the one who mastered motherhood of triplets!” 

The other omegas laughed and Cousin Betty Cooper appeared, leaning against the old wooden table behind Toni. “Where are the terrible three, anyways?” 

Adeline tried to engage Noah with a small stuffed animal as she sighed, “Out back with their father. Fortunately, the Blossom-Topaz family has a huge yard that allows them to run around out there instead of climbing all over me.”

Minnie, who married into the Blossom troop, was suddenly met with the face of a grumpy preteen. 

“Mom, why do we have to be here? I want to go home.” 

“Because Nana Rose is turning 100, dear. Don’t worry, we will be eating soon and then I’m sure you’ll cheer right up.” 

Toni took a moment to switch Noah to her other hip and scan the room. The crowd seemed to be growing as they awaited the arrival of the Blossom matriarch. Her stomach grumbled and she chuckled, “Don’t worry, Harry, I’m hungry too, but I think there are some appetizers hidden in the fridge.” 

She winked at the boy and his face lit up. “Thanks, Toni!” 

Harry took off and Minnie rolled her eyes. “Normally I would scold you but he has been eating for the whole family so I guess I should thank you, Toni.” 

Toni shrugged, “Cheryl went overboard, as usual, with the food this time so we have plenty. I’d rather it get eaten so I don’t indulge too much.” 

Adeline rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. You don’t look like you’ve had a baby, much less like you indulge!” 

The tall redhead motioned to Toni’s body and the omega blushed. Her oversized flannel was tucked into her skintight blue jeans. Even with her brown heeled booties, she felt short compared to the Blossom women. 

“Thanks, but motherhood has shown me just how poorly I can eat.” 

Minnie snorted, “You do what you have to so you can survive.” 

The women laughed as Betty rubbed her stomach, “I hope Cheryl will let me take some leftovers. Eating for two is crazy.” 

As the conversation turned to Betty’s pregnancy, Toni again searched the large home. Everyone seemed to be waiting anxiously for the arrival of Nana Rose as that meant they could  _ finally _ eat and the party could truly begin. 

“Hey, Toni, where is Cheryl? Ever since little Noah was born, she never seems to leave your side.” 

Lorraine jumped in before Toni could, “What do you mean? I think I could count on one hand the amount of times I’ve talked to Toni  _ without _ her alpha hanging around., even before Noah!” 

Toni ignored the fluttering of her heart at the mention of her mate and began bouncing Noah lightly. “She took it upon herself to be the one to deliver Nana Rose even though I reminded her she has 100 relatives who would have happily done it.” 

Adeline smiled softly, “She always was the Alpha of the family, even when we were all kids. She wanted to take care of everyone.” 

The fluttering in her stomach turned to a dull ache as Toni began to miss Cheryl. She had only been gone for an hour but that was an hour too long, in Toni’s opinion. 

Her ever intuitive son picked up on the change in her emotions and began to fuss. 

Betty, the most familiar face to the pup cooed, “Aww, come here, sweet boy. Let Aunt Betty give your mommy a break.” 

She pulled the baby into her arms and Toni pulled out a little bag of snacks that melt in Noah’s mouth. He wasn’t quite teething yet but he still knew how to chew and loved learning how to feed himself. She placed a few of the treats in Betty’s hand and the mother-to-be began feeding Noah. 

Toni crossed her arms as the omegas began to chat again and she caught a whiff of Cheryl’s scent, lingering on her shirt from when the alpha had said goodbye earlier. 

While the least favorite part of Toni’s day was when Cheryl had to leave their cozy home for work each morning, she absolutely adored the moments before. Cheryl would place her to-go mug of coffee on the table and her bag on the ground then reach out for Toni’s hips, pulling her into a searing kiss. Her hands would move to Toni’s lower back and she would press gently, encouraging Toni to lean back. 

The alpha would keep a firm hold on Toni but would test her flexibility each morning, pushing and pushing until Toni would squeal, afraid of falling head first onto the ground. Cheryl would laugh and their kiss would be broken until Cheryl righted them and kissed her mate again. 

Normally, they were interrupted by Noah, who would crawl over from his play area in the living room and whine until Cheryl scooped him up and covered his face in kisses. She would hand the laughing baby to Toni and press one more kiss to each of their cheeks then be on her way. 

Cheryl had done just that on her way to get Nana Rose and, as always, Toni was left blushing and giddy. 

Her pup’s frustrated grunts brought her back to the present and Toni reacted quickly. Noah was reaching out for her and Toni brought him back into her arms, noticing the obvious smell emanating from the baby. 

“Oh, it seems like someone needs a diaper change. Come on, little man.” 

“Uh, Toni, wait. Can I do it? I want to practice…” 

Toni smiled at the nervous excitement in Betty’s eyes and nodded, “Of course. You know where the nursery is. If he starts to cry, just sing  _ anything _ and he should settle.” 

Betty nodded and Toni handed Noah back over. She watched Noah and Betty head out of the foyer and up the stairs and Lorraine mumbled, “She is going to be a great mother.” 

The women all agreed and Toni took advantage of having two free hands, grabbing her camera from the table and gliding around the large foyer, taking photos of the many guests. She was about to head outside and get photos of the children playing but a pull in her belly, and a sharp yelp from her wolf stopped her. 

She heard a car in the driveway and knew her mate had returned. 

_ Finally _ . 

Toni made her way back to the group of omegas and noticed a few alphas and betas moving closer too. It wasn’t surprising. With such a large crowd, and numerous powerful alphas in such close quarters, they were at risk of a quarrel, an instinctual fight for dominance at any moment. Blossoms were hot-tempered and rash, and Toni had witnessed quite a few challenges since joining the family. 

Jughead was one of the ones who made his way over, more likely looking for his mate than anything, but Toni was happy to have his presence nearby. 

The room grew quiet as they too sensed the matriarch approaching, accompanied by an incredibly powerful being. 

Toni held her breath as the large wooden front door was opened and Nana Rose was wheeled in, followed by her stunning redheaded mate. 

Cheryl Blossom, in all of her alpha glory, paused only for a moment, although it was a palpably tense moment. Her dark eyes scanned the room and she waited to see if anyone was going to challenge her power as  _ the _ Alpha, and future leader of the family. 

When no one came forward, Nana Rose huffed, “That is enough! I want 100 hugs and kisses for my birthday! Come on, then, great-great grandchildren first!” 

The room erupted in laughs and cheers and the family flooded forward to welcome the frail, albeit spunky, woman. 

Cheryl pushed her chair just a little farther into the foyer before turning to shut the door. 

She greeted a few of her guests before stepping to the side and away from the crowd. While her favorite color to wear was, obviously, red, today the alpha had settled on a royal blue blouse that was tucked into a pair of tight black pants. Her mile-long legs ended in a set of strappy black heels that made very succinct clicks on the floor as Cheryl strode through the room and over towards the omegas. 

Toni felt as if she were in a daze, incapable of doing anything other than watching her mate come closer. The omegas around her bowed their heads, just slightly. While Cheryl  _ never _ expected such physical acts of submission, their inner wolves were powerless to their instincts around the Alpha. Jughead, and the other alphas nearby, had to tilt their chins upwards and to the side, exposing their necks to Cheryl’s wolf. 

Again, it only lasted for an instant but it felt like an eternity until Cheryl winked at her and Toni blushed like a school girl. Adeline, Cheryl’s best friend growing up, was the first to act. 

“Took you long enough! My goodness, I think we have all withered away from starvation!” 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “There are countless appetizers laid out in the sun room. This is not your first Blossom birthday, Addie.” She pulled her cousin into a welcoming hug and quickly made her way around the small group as they made small talk with the new arrival, especially regarding Nana Rose’s health on this day. 

When her mate’s eyes found hers again, Toni bit her bottom lip to stop a whine from slipping out of her mouth. Cheryl had taken so  _ long _ to greet her. 

The two were now unaware of those around them as Cheryl seemed to notice her mild aggravation and she raised one eyebrow with a frustratingly seductive smirk. 

Toni crossed her arms with a huff and she turned away from her mate. Cheryl took a few slow steps closer until Toni was cornered between her mate and the table. She so desperately wanted to fall into the redhead’s arms and never let go but she wasn’t going to let the alpha win this silent battle. 

Cheryl’s long fingers trailed down her sides before settling on her hips. She leaned forward to press a kiss to Toni’s temple as she whispered, “You look positively ravishing, TT.” 

Her mate’s warm breath and tantalizing scent washed over her and Toni’s knees almost buckled. 

She readjusted her grip on her own biceps as she grumbled, “You told me that already today.” 

Cheryl used one hand to tuck her finger under Toni’s chin and gently turn her head so she could see the omega’s warm brown eyes. 

“But it’s true... I missed you, love.” 

_ Of course _ , Cheryl had used the sweetest voice and had the softest gaze in her eyes… she was basically purring! 

Toni mumbled incoherently to herself as she wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s shoulders and pulled her down for a loving and needy kiss. Cheryl’s arms snaked around Toni’s torso and she pulled their bodies flush together. 

Cheryl released Toni’s lips to kiss her forehead. “I am assuming that means you missed me too?” 

“Shut up and kiss me again.” 

The alpha happily complied. 

Adeline groaned, “Would you two save that for later? Nana Rose does  _ not _ want to see that on her birthday!” 

Toni released Cheryl’s lips as she laughed and happily rested her head on Cheryl’s shoulder as the taller woman turned and sighed, “Should I remind you, Addie, that Nana Rose hasn’t been able to see more than a foot in front of her for years?” 

Jughead grumbled, “Doesn’t mean she can’t hear your lips smacking…” 

Reacting quickly, Toni tightened her grip on Cheryl before the alpha attacked one of her least favorite human beings. 

“So glad you could make it today, Hobo.” Cheryl managed a stiff smile and Toni had to stifle her laughter. 

She murmured, “Cher?” 

Which effectively got the scowl of Cheryl’s face as she turned back to Toni and smiled softly, “Yes, babe?” 

Toni pushed herself up to press her lips to Cheryl’s once more. This time, Cheryl pulled back and she murmured, “Where is our little one, TT? Which Blossom has taken his hostage this time?” 

“He’s right here with a fresh diaper and a small bump on his head from where he hit himself with a toy.” 

Their eyes turned to find Noah and Betty. Noah did, in fact, have a small red bump on his forehead but he seemed unbothered, especially when he found his mothers. Immediately, he began wiggling out of Betty’s grasp, reaching his arms out and babbling. 

Cheryl separated from Toni and cooed, “There’s my baby! Hi, sweetheart! Did you hit yourself again?” She pulled Noah into her arms and kissed his head, careful of the bump and Toni sighed, “Either our child is a klutz or this is normal baby behavior because I swear he hurts himself every day.” 

Minnie jumped in, “Oh, this is just the start. We went through a phase where the emergency room nurses knew us by name!” 

Toni sighed, “Great. I guess we can blame his Blossom genes for the clumsiness.” 

Cheryl gasped, “And who should we blame for his pickiness when it comes to food?” 

Betty and Toni glanced at each other before agreeing, “The Blossoms.” 

The group laughed and Cheryl pouted as she bounced Noah lightly. “Do you hear that, baby? Our family is ganging up on us.” 

Chatter sprang up around them as Cheryl ran her fingers through Noah’s messy hair and she double checked the bump on his head. 

Suddenly, he began to cry and try to wiggle out of her arms. Cheryl was perplexed until she followed his line of sight and found one of her alpha cousins had arrived and was welcoming every, including Toni, with a kind hug. She whispered, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I hate it too but Mommy can handle herself.” 

Toni had heard his cries and quickly pulled Noah into her arms, tucking the whimpering baby into her chest. Cheryl wrapped an arm around Toni’s shoulders. 

Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty and motioned towards the baby. “What was that all about? He rarely cries.” 

Cheryl seemed annoyed by Jughead’s voice as Toni shrugged, “I have a few theories. The simplest one is babies are fussy and have bad days but my other hunch is that he’s going to be an alpha.” 

“And he gets upset when alphas are near Toni,” Cheryl finished with a proud smile and Toni rolled her eyes. 

“Which means he  _ definitely _ got that from you,” Toni teased. 

Cheryl smirked, “I’m not going to deny that.” 

Toni rubbed Noah’s back as he lay contently against her chest and she huffed, “Always such an alpha!” 

From across the room, Nana Rose was requesting everyone follow her into the dining room to eat and Cheryl leaned down to whisper in Toni’s ear, “I’m  _ your _ alpha, TT, and I will never deny that either.” 

As if he understood, Noah grunted and Toni chuckled. “I guess I will be outnumbered from now on. Come on, my alphas, let’s get some lunch.” 


End file.
